


The Marauders

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: The Golden Light [5]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: What is going on? Something has been found in Fomin's old desk. What is it and what does it mean?-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon the 2019 'Chernobyl' HBO series and the character therein of Anatoly Dyatlov, played by the most glorious and beautiful Paul Ritter. Other characters based on the HBO Series and their actors will be appearing as the story progresses.Please heed warnings and tags and notes etc before reading, these may change as I go along.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Anatoly Dyatlov/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Golden Light [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208480
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	The Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on? Something has been found in Fomin's old desk. What is it and what does it mean?

He knew that the fucking ruler was in there somewhere. He was sure that he had put it in there himself only yesterday. _Bloody fucking stupid thing!_ He knelt on the floor, scattering the contents of the drawer onto the floor around him, pulling the bottom desk drawer right out. Or at least attempting to. It was stuck on something. 

He reached his hand inside, feeling around with his fingers. There was something stuck on the roof of the drawer space. Preventing the drawer from being pulled out. He moved his arm out and peered inside the dark cavity. The light from the window caught on something. A glint from within. He squinted his eyes, trying to catch the telltale shimmer again. The sunlight joined him, peering into the drawer again. 

_There!_

Something shiny was on the top of the drawer space. He reached in with his arm again. He felt around for the thing in the place where the spark of light had issued from. He felt something metallic under his questing fingers. They prized and scratched, trying to grab hold, to get a purchase on whatever it was. He reached in further, his tongue sticking out in concentration. _Aha!_ Whatever it was fell into the drawer with a clatter. He reached down for it, grabbed the small object and withdrew his hand.

He stood, opening his hand to reveal… 

_A key?_ he frowned down at the revealed object.

He lifted it up, wanting to hold it up to the sunlight to have a closer look. He squinted his eyes as he peered at it. A large cloud moved across the sun, throwing his office into shadow. He frowned.

"Roza!" he shouted. "Roza! Come quickly!"

She came rushing into his office from her outer one. "What is it Anatoly? What's so urgent?"

"I've found something in Fomin's desk!"

"Oh no! It's not… _magazines…_ about… _you know…_ like you said would be there… that Fomin would like?" she grimaced.

"No! No babushkas," he laughed. "Look!" he held aloft a shining object.

"A key?"

"Yes! I was rooting around for a ruler, in my desk, Fomin's old desk, when I found this hidden in the bottom drawer! Here, look! What do you think? Does it look familiar?" he handed her the strange key.

"I don't know… it's too big to be a filing cabinet key…"

"And too large for a locker. I've already got the key for the glass cabinets in here… so it's not for them either," he frowned.

"What is it for?" she asked.

"I've absolutely no idea! The simplest thing would be to ask Fomin directly," he said. "But that would be the last resort. I don't want anything to do with that fucking man!" he growled.

She pulled the key out from her blouse. The one that was on a chain around her neck. Comparing the two. 

"A door key!" He exclaimed. "Well obviously it's a fucking door key!" he smacked himself on the forehead.

"There's a number on it," Roza said, "look!" she handed the key back to him. She pointed out the tiny etched number. 

He looked again. The number 2713 was there upon the head of the key. He'd not noticed it before.

"Come on!" he grabbed her hand and marched her out of his office, down the corridor and straight into Bryukhanov's office, although it wasn't him that he needed to see.

-

"Comrade Dyatlov!" 

"Comrade Neschadymenko! Architectural drawings and layouts of the entire power plant, do you have access to them?"

"Well hello to you too, Dyatlov!" she looked up from her desk at him, her eyes narrowing. Her eyes flicked towards Roza, noting her friend's smiling face and the couple's tightly held hands.

"Well! Do you have them or not?" Dyatlov asked again.

Anya huffed and pointed at the row of filing cabinets. "End one, top drawer. The key is there in the lock already," she answered. 

"Thank you!" Roza said as she approached Anya's desk. 

"What's going on," Anya asked, nodding her head towards Dyatlov as he sped off to the cabinet, yanking the drawer out and muttering and swearing to himself as he rifled through the hanging contents.

Roza held her hand out, opening her fingers and revealing the key.

"He found it hidden in Fomin's desk," she whispered. She jumped as Dyatlov slammed the filing cabinet drawer shut with a loud clang. 

"Is he in?" Anatoly motioned with his head at Bryukhanov's office, his arms full of large folders and paperwork.

"No, he's with Sitnikov for the next hour or so."

Dyatlov nodded and flung his bosses office door wide open. Spreading the papers on the overly large desk, unfolding the plans, spreading them out and peering at them, running his fingers over one, then huffing, flinging it aside, unfurling another large plan and repeating this again and again until he'd run out of plans.

"What the hell are you up to Dyatlov!" Anya stood in the doorway, watching the annoying man and surveying the utter mess with her hands on her hips. 

"Are there any more?" he looked up, his face creased and furrowed.

"I hope you're going to fucking tidy the mess up!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, yes!" he waved his hand. "Are there any more?"

"Any more what, you utter, mad, fucking lunatic!?"

"Plans, woman! Any more plans, architect maps, floor plans, anything like that!"

"Whatever do you need them for?"

"The bloody key! It's a door key. I need to know where it's for. And so far there is nothing with door number 2713 anywhere!"

"You've got all the plans here. The only place that there may be any more will be at the architects office," Anya answered.

"Do you have the telephone number for them?"

"Yes, in my rolodex, over there," Anya pointed back towards her desk.

Dyatlov stormed past the two gawking women and spun the card files until he found what he wanted. Scribbling something onto a piece of paper, then storming out of the office. 

"Oi! Dyatlov! You need to tidy up your fucking mess! And bring my fucking pen back you bloody thief!" Anya shouted at his retreating figure as he sped down the corridor. He raised a hand and waved at the two women. 

"Sorry Anya," Roza apologised and ran off after her husband.

"Well thank you very much! I'll just bloody tidy up all your mess then shall I?" she huffed. "You fucking owe me big time, Dyatlov!" Anya shouted and stormed back into Bryukhanov's office.

  
  
  



End file.
